1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to a braking structure for the scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art scooter 10 is provided with a rear fender 11, which is disposed over the rear wheel 14 to protect against splashing mud. The pivoting portion of the rear fender 11 is provided with a spring 12 and a shaft 13, which enable the rear fender 11 to make contact with the rear wheel 14 so as to slow down or stop the rear wheel 14. In other words, the rear fender 11 serves as a braking device of the scooter 10. The rear fender 11 cannot serve effectively as a brake in view of the fact that the rear fender 11 is apt to move aside at the time when it is pressed with the foot heel of a scooter rider. In addition, the service life span of the rear fender 11 is seriously shortened by the constant friction between the rear fender 11 and the rear wheel 14.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter with a braking structure which is free of the drawbacks of the scooter braking device of the prior art described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a scooter braking structure comprising a curved footboard, a footboard pivoting member, and a footboard recovering member. The footboard is pivoted with a scooter base such that the rear segment of the footboard is curved upward away from the rear wheel of the scooter, thereby resulting in a space between the curved rear segment of the footboard and the rear wheel. As the rear segment is exerted on by an appropriate external force to move downward to press against the rear wheel in motion, the scooter is slowed down our stopped. As soon as the rear segment of the curved footboard is relieved of the external force exerted thereon, the footboard is provided by the footboard a recovering member with a recovery force to help the footboard return to its original position.